steamtreasurehuntfandomcom-20200213-history
The Great Steam Treasure Hunt
__NOEDITSECTION__ The Great Steam Treasure Hunt was an event on Steam that started on the 6th December 2010 and ended on the 20th December 2010. A total of 28 objectives were included in the event. 10 entries plus logging in on the 20th entered you into a draw to win 100 games, which 3 people won. A daily drawing was also held, where 20 winners won the top 5 games in their wishlist every 2 days, to qualify you had to have at least one of the current objectives, and at least 10 games on your wishlist. Also, 3 Team Fortress 2 hats were given to people that got a certain number of objectives. __TOC__ Objectives December 6-7 Steam Self Potrait Set up an avatar. R.U.S.E Got Tanked? Become a Desert Fox in R.U.S.E. Poker Night at The Inventory' Up the Ante Unlock The Iron Curtain in Poker Night at the Inventory. Chime More Cowbell Set a leaderboard score of at least 1,124,400 in easy mode for the 'Paul Hartnoll' level in Chime. December 8-9 Steam Friends with Benefits Have 10 friends on your friends list. Fallout: New Vegas What Happens in Vegas Complete Ol' Buddy Ol' Pal achievement in Fallout: New Vegas. AaAaAA!!! Terminal Velocity Set a leaderboard score of at least 22,600 on the level 'Mash Face Against Mountain' in AaAaAA!!!. The UnderGarden Go To Your Happy Place Play the demo or game The UnderGarden. December 10-11 Steam Join the Club Join an official group. Mafia II Family Style Get Back in Business in Mafia II. Magic: The Gathering Stack the Deck Be a Devastator in Magic: The Gathering. Droplitz Just Drop It Set a leaderboard score of at least 85,370 for 'Classic - Small Wonder' in Droplitz. December 12-13 Steam It's Better to Give Send a gift to a friend. Call of Duty: Black Ops Take One for the Team Make a Sacrifice in Call of Duty: Black Ops. Shatter Breaker, Breaker Set a leaderboard score of at least 11,200,000 for 'Bonus Mode' in Shatter. Left 4 Dead 2 Zombie Zoo Create a Crass Menagerie in Left 4 Dead 2. December 14-15 Steam Steam Gimme Watch the trailers for Deus Ex: Human Revolution, Homefront, BRINK, Red Faction: Armageddon, Warhammer 40,000: Space Marine and Portal 2. Metro 2033 Tunnel Vision Become a Nosalis Hunter in Metro 2033. Just Cause 2 Cause and Effect Create a Destruction Frenzy in Just Cause 2. Beat Hazard Beat It Set a leaderboard score of at least 3,770,488 for 'Survival Best Score' in Beat Hazard. December 16-17 Steam Smack Talker Post a comment on a friend's Steam Community profile page. Civilization V One Hit Wonder Build a Wonder in Civilization V. Zombie Driver Road Rage Set a leaderboard score of at least 10,515 for 'Slaughter, City Center' in Zombie Driver. Bob Came in Pieces Butter Me Up Build Me Up Buttercup in Bob Came in Pieces. December 18-19 Steam Suggestive Behavior Write a recommendation. '' '' Empire: Total War Made in the USA Become a Founding Father in Empire: Total War. Flight Control HD Buzz the Tower Set a leaderboard score of at least 37 for 'Beach' in Flight Control HD. Steam Overachiever Played at least 15 games or demos since March 2009 (When Steam began recording playtime). Prizes Team Fortress 2 Hats Players that completed 5 objectives won the Bounty hat in Team Fortress 2. Players that completed 15 objectives won the Treasure hat in Team Fortress 2. Players that completed all 28 objectives won the Hat of Undeniable Weatlh and Respect in Team Fortress 2. Badges The Great Steam Treasure Hunt 66 XP Received the Bounty hat during the Treasure Hunt The Great Steam Treasure Hunt 83 XP Received the Treasure hat during the Treasure Hunt The Great Steam Treasure Hunt 100 XP Received the Hat Of Undeniable Wealth And Respect during the Treasure Hunt Category:The Great Steam Treasure Hunt Category:Winter Treasure Hunts